My Apparitional Love
by SHANTI SYNDROME
Summary: Sasuke had a tragic past, and died from it. He needs comfort, he needs love, he needs a... hyperactive blonde? Supernaturalish. Pairings are inside. Main pairing is SasuNaruSasu.


**Elwo. It's Shanti, bitches. I decided to make this fan fiction, because my mind told me too. D; **

**Pairings: SasuNaruSasu, GaaNaru (a tad bit), minor KibaNaru ShikaNeji or NejiGaa. D:**

**Italics means that it's someone's POV, alright, I will make it obvious to whom POV is belongs to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly, but if I did, Sasuke would be so gay for Naruto! –faints-**

**Warning: Um, shounen ai, possible OOCness. xD Yeah, I don't know if there's going be boy sex in it, because, well, I don't really want to type that shit. I would feel dirty. xD I still have my dignity and YOUTH. YOSH! D **

… **Let the fan fiction begin. :**

My Apparitional Love:

_My name was Sasuke, and my eternal wish was to be dead. It all came true one faithful day._

---

_The sky was bleak and gray just like my life. I sat in my room with nothing to do. Technically, I had a number of things to do. I could have hung out with my _friends._ They're not really my friends, but I did hang out with them time to time. I could try to get my parents to go out with me somewhere, but that sounded lame. Oh, or maybe my brother, Itachi, but I think he went out with his friends or something. However, I never knew he had friends, since he used to always hang out with me. Maybe his planner will tell me something. I trudged out of my room and into Itachi's. His room was in tip-top shape with navy beddings, and navy walls. It was obviously one of his favorite colors, but I mostly see him wear red and black. I took his planner from his desk, and skimmed through it. I stopped when something caught my eye. "Meet with the Akatsuki and do job"? What? Who's the Akatsuki? Itachi didn't tell us about any job. We could have had a celebration. With cake, drinks, random chatter, and—a scream?! It—it was my mother._

_I ran out of Itachi's room as quickly as I could, and ran down the stairs where the living room was. My eyes widened. I—Itachi? The scene looked too horrible to bear. Itachi was strangling my mother to death and holding a blood-covered knife in the other hand. Where was my father in all of this? Do you really want to know? Okay, he was on the ground. Sleeping? No. Dead. Yes. Swimming in blood. No. He was just lying in blood. My insane brother saw me, and licked his lips. I shuddered and turned to run away, but that was my death-threatening mistake. Never turn your back or you'll find a knife in it. My eyes were most likely open, but it looked so dark. It was so dark. Let me out…_

---

"Naruto, you're going to be late! Again," a brown-haired man with a scar across his nose said.

"Uwaaah! You're so right!" Naruto took his book bag and flew out the door. His friend, Kiba, was waiting for Naruto.

"Finally! I thought I was going to become skull and bones when you arrived!" Kiba complained, and started walking.

"Oh, shut up, dog boy. Let's race to school," Naruto shouted.

"You are so on!" then Kiba started to run. (Mind you, the school is only three blocks away from Naruto's house.)

'Heh, he thinks he's going to win! I'll show him! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I refuse to lose!' Naruto thought to himself. He ran ahead of Kiba, turned around (still running), and stuck out his tongue.

"Hah! How do you like them apples, dog boy—"

"Naruto, watch out!" Kiba yelled. However, it was too late. Naruto, who was running down the street, was hit by a car. Nothing too serious, minor injuries, and the fact that he got knocked out. He was rushed to the hospital by none other than Inuzuka Kiba. Literally. Kiba was smart, and wrote down the vehicle's license plate number, cursed the driver out, picked up Naruto (bridal style), and ran to a nearby hospital.

"Get this dude into the ER! Call the army; call the navy, call fucking everybody!"

"Calm down, Kiba," a nurse who goes by the name Shizune said, then yelled, "Tsunade, Naruto's down!"

Tsunade came running down the hall, where she spotted Shizune, Naruto, and Kiba. She looked at them, and yelled, "Stretcher. NOW!"

Shizune nodded, brought one over, and Kiba laid Naruto down on it.

Tsunade took the other end, and said, "Why don't you go to school, Kiba, he's fine."

"No way! You'll let me leave after witnessing this traumatizing event?! As if."

"Listen, brat, if you don't leave in ten seconds top; I won't hesitate to haul you out myself, dog breath!" Tsunade sneered.

"Tsunade…" Shizune said.

"So get the hell out!" Tsunade continued.

"TSUNADE." Shizune said in a much louder voice.

"Eh, what is it, Shizune?"

"It's Naruto, he's crying."

---

_No. No. NO. Not again. This isn't happening again. I remember… the last time I blacked out. I had the picture perfect family of three: Minato, Kushina, and I. Until that faithful day, when I was of the age of six. We were walking home from the ice-cream parlor, when a drunkard with a knife jumped us. The man came up to me first, but somehow I managed to dodge the attack. He swung at me again, but that was when my father protected me… with his life. He died a bit slowly as the knife entered his back. My eyes widened as my father's life seemed to drift away. I slowly got out of his grasp, and screamed. My father's murderer swung his knife aimlessly at me, he got me sometimes, but it was mostly minor. He finally swiped me on the back, and my mother screamed when I fell to the ground. When the psychotic man came towards me to finally end my life, my mom lunged at the killer. He fell to the ground. (A/N: Bang, bang. xD Kill Bill, remember?)The knife was out of his grasp. My mother fumbled to get the knife, but little did she know that he had "extras". He stabbed, and stabbed, and stabbed her until her last breath. I screamed so loud that someone came running to help. (A/N: About time. –insert eye roll here-) The killer, who was under dead weight, tried to move, but failed. I looked at my dead father, and then at my bloodied mother. Black tiny dots filled my eyes and they were expanding until I saw nothing but black. I woke up in a hospital when I awoke. _

_"Don't worry, you're not alone…"_

"WHAT?!" Naruto woke up at the voice ringing inside his head. When his eyes opened, he realized he was in a hospital. He felt faint again.

-end-

Okay, is that an okay start? D: Comment, favorites, and alerts are deeply appreciated.


End file.
